dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Buu (Universe 16)
(absorption victim) (absorption victim) (absorption victim)}} Majin Buu from Universe 16, a universe where never separated. He fought Vegetto after and fused to become Vegetto. He is subsequently killed by Vegetto after a clash between the two. Biography Facing the Fusion Upon finally managing to absorb Vegetto, Buu begins to congratulate himself and mocks Vegetto for his insolence. As some time goes by, Buu suddenly feels a horrific sensation and notices that he has regressed to a weaker form (only Piccolo remains absorbed). Before Buu could do anything, he also loses the mind and power of Piccolo too. Wanting to find out what is going on, Buu lands on a hill and delves his consciousness inside of his own body. Inside Buu After materializing a body inside the chamber he keeps all of his absorbed, he overhears Vegetto stating it might be possible to find the others who have been eaten by Buu just like Fat Buu. Making his presence known, Buu tells Vegetto that only Fat Buu has gotten that special treatment, shocking Vegetto immensely. Mad at how tenacious Vegetto is, Buu promises that Vegetto will pay for freeing his hard-earned absorptions. Not intimidated in the slightest, Vegetto extends his arm and threatens to blast a big hole in Buu's body. Not deterred in the slightest, Buu tells him to do it, which Vegetto obliges. In the real world, a small energy wave exits out of Buu's chest, which completely heals shortly afterwords. Back inside of Buu's body, Vegetto is left speechless as Buu tells Vegetto he is very small here. Buu smugly continues to say that even with his reduced power, he holds all of the advantages here. Interested by the whole predicament, Vegetto says "lets reduce it even further" and grabs on to the cocoon holding Fat Buu. Suddenly terrified, Buu pleads to Vegetto to let him go, which Vegetto makes fun of Buu for looking panicked. As Buu begs Vegetto to not tear him out since he wont be me anymore, Vegetto finds that statement even more interesting and begins to tug at Fat Buu. Dashing for dear life, Buu rushes at Vegetto while screaming "no" as Vegetto completely tears off Fat Buu from Super Buu's body. Buu then instantly falls to the floor and dissolves, as his real body jerks awake and begins to painfully transform back into his "Pure Form". Enter, Kid Buu As Vegetto exits from Buu with his four friends and family members, Majin Buu continues to scream as his muscles begin to bulge outwards. Upon returning to the form with just South Kai absorbed, Vegetto remarks that his power is stronger than ever, though it is far less when Gohan was absorbed. As Buu continues to exasperate from his transformation, he suddenly shrinks down and returns to his original form, Kid Buu. After commenting that his power dropped once again, Vegetto believes that Buu is less dangerous now until he hears Buu making his madman scream. Without warning, Buu fires a mighty energy blast to destroy the whole planet, though Vegetto manages to deflect it into space with his own energy wave. Astonished at how "mad" Buu is, Vegetto tells him that he will have to be killed first before Earth is allowed to be destroyed. Intrigued by Vegetto's bold statement, Buu raises his right hand and begins to create his Planet Burst technique. Wasting no time, Vegetto appears right in front of Buu and blasts him with a mighty kamehameha (which also destroys Buu's attack). As the dust settles down, Buu is shown to be horribly injured, but Vegetto shows no mercy by instantly punching Buu right in the gut. Stating that he will have to finish this quickly due to how insane Buu is, Vegetto prepares to do just that as Buu growls at him with pure hatred. In a hot flash, Vegetto creates a large hole in Buu's body via Majin Punisher technique. Unable to do anything due to being in severe shock, Buu is completely pelted by Vegetto's technique until he ultimately dies. Knowing that the threat is finally over, Vegetto powers down and begins to fix the damage Buu has done to the Earth. Afterlife Kid Buu is subsequently sent to Hell for his crimes, and does not reincarnate into Uub due to Vegetto killing him Yemma perceives Vegetto unclean do to inheriting Vegeta's sins. Power Despite having been the most powerful villain the Z-Fighters of Universe 16 has ever faced, his power paled in comparison to the might of Vegetto in all forms. When in his prime Buu with Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks Absorbed, Buu could do very little in the face of SSJ Vegetto. Even absorbing him had failed, which ultimately spiraled down to Buu's downfall. Buu's power dropped significantly upon Vegetto tearing out Buu's absorbed saiyans (leaving only Piccolo absorbed briefly). However, Piccolo too was removed from Majin Buu, thus returning him to his original Super form. Despite being in his original Super form, Buu felt confident that he could defeat Vegetto due to his diminished size. However, his arrogance costed him when Vegetto tore out Fat Buu from him, causing Super Buu to forcibly transform back into his Pure form. Upon taking the shape of Kid Buu with South Kai absorbed, Vegetto notes that his power was far greater than ever before, though it still wasn't anywhere near the level when Gohan was absorbed he was still inferior to Vegetto. When Buu became Kid Buu once again, Vegetto notes that his power dropped significantly, though still a danger due to his volatile nature. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful shot of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Kid Buu used this as his first attempt to destroy Earth, though Vegetto deflects it into outer space. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack: Malleable ghost-like figures of ki that explode upon being touched. Used against Vegetto but failed to injure him. Inherited from Gotenks. Absorption: The ability to assimilate a victim's powers and abilities for one's own advantage. Used against Vegetto, but failed to incorporate his power via energy shield. Regeneration: The ability to heal all injuries in mere moments. Used to fix a hole caused by Vegetto when he was still inside of Buu. Planet Burst: A highly condensed sphere of chaotic energy that can easily destroy a planet. Used as a second attempt to destroy the Earth, though Vegetto prevents him once again. Also called the Super Vanishing Ball. Trivia * Due to Fat Buu dying while still being stuck inside of Kid Buu, he ultimately does not become a member of the Z-Fighters and is probably still inside of Buu when sentenced to Hell. ** He however apeared in the first version on Pan's birthday, but was removed afterwards * Despite being in Buu's head upon being absorbed, Vegetto's attack comes out of Buu's chest, and not from his own head. Category:Dead Category:Universe 16 Category:Male Category:Majin Category:Asexual